A Zanessa Story: Part 2
by Addicted2V
Summary: Sequel to HSM3:A Zanessa Story. Zanessa battle the ups and downs of being both celebs and parents as they try to raise their daughter the best they know how to. Sometimes being in the spotlight is not all it's hyped up to be. Read to find out! Zanessa!
1. TRAILER

**Hey guys. Right now I don't exactly have time to post a chapter but here is the trailer to HSM3: A Zanessa Story. Enjoy!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

* * *

_Zac and Vanessa had a beautiful baby girl 2 years ago. _

_Little did they know that all their happiness would someday come to an end..._

_Ashley is comforting Vanessa as her friend is crying her eyes out._

_"I don't know what to do Ash, everything was perfect."_

_"Aww honey. Don't worry, it will all be ok."_

_Sometimes being in the spotlight is not all it's hyped up to be._

_Especially when your daughter is the most talked about baby in the world. _

_"Zac, they can't keep doing this."_

_"I know baby, trust me if I could I'd punch them all in the face."_

_But no one ever told them that being a star would be this hard, nor did anyone tell them that when you have a child your whole life is turned upside down. _

_Stay tuned for the life of Zanessa and Kayleigh as they battle paparazzi, friendships and painful ordeals of hope,devastation and admiration._

_**-COMING SOON-**_

_A Zanessa Story:Part 2_

Please let me know what you think and if it is worth continuing. The more reviews the faster I will update!! I have a lot of ideas so I hope you all review!


	2. Chapter 1: Little Suprises

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter. I don't know how much time I will have to update so please bare with me. I am crammed with school and projects and sports. Please, please, please don't as me to hurry up, I will update when I have a chance. Thanks for supporting me and I hope you like this story. If you haven't read HSM3: A Zanessa story you might want to read that first, just so you have an idea of what's going on, if you don't feel like reading it here is a review of what it was about.**

**In HSM3: A Zanessa Story-**

**Zanessa filmed HSM3 and found out Vanessa was pregnant**

**Vanessa had to be hospitalized on a couple occasions due to complications with the baby**

**They found out that the baby was unusually small and Vanessa was put on Bed Rest**

**Her mom insisted that she still live at home and be under the watchful eye of her**

**Vanessa snuck out with Ashley and got caught by her mom, when they got home her mom blew up at Vanessa telling her that the baby was a huge mistake and nothing good could possibly come out of her life**

**Vanessa went to live with Zac and had a baby girl named Kayleigh.**

**Thanks to all the people that reviewed:**

**xxZanessaxx**

**zanessalover1237**

**XOXzanessaXnileyXOX**

**and many others but these are the people that I see most often...I do read the reviews and baised on the comments I chose whether or not to continue...so REVIEW!**

**Ok and now to the actual story. Enjoy!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

(Vanessa's POV)

It was a chilly Fall morning as I watched the sun disappear and reappear. I was at the park in Los Angeles with my soon to be two year old daughter, Kayleigh. I was getting very annoyed because the paparazzi kept jumping out from behind bushes trying to snap a picture of us. Although we had our bodyguard keeping a close look out for them there where just far too many to even keep track of. You think maybe they could give us a break once, you know, just for Kayleigh's sake...but I didn't even think that they had brains big enough to even comprehend the thought of that.

I pulled out my phone and looked at the time, 10:32 AM, two years ago I would have been asleep now. But Kayleigh has changed everything for the better, or that's what I feel. I know my parents strongly disagree though. As I pushed Kayleigh on the swing and her little voice yelped out a cry my heart sunk. I hated to hear her cry, even when I knew she wasen't hurt. I quickly stopped pushing her and gently lifted her out of the swing. I placed her on the ground a knelt down to he level.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" I soothingly asked her as I rubbed her back and pulled her long black hair into a ponytail.

She looked at me with her beautiful, radiant blue eyes, identical to her father's and whined, "No more." I laughed and picked her up as I replied, "Ok Kay. Are you hungry?" She nodded her head as I held onto her and walked to the car. Chaz our bodyguard was behind us in his car while we drove to Paty's.

On the way there my phone rang. I glanced at the caller idea and foudnd out it was Ashley. I looked back at Kayleigh who had fallen asleep and answered the phone.

_Hello._

Hey Ness. How's it going?

_Good. Except those god damn paparazzi..._

Don't worry about it. So heard anything from Zac today?

_No. He's probably filming or rehearsing, who knows._

Oh. Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping, but since Zac is busy at work I guess that wouldn't work out with a 2 year old, huh?

_No, I don't think so Ash, I wish I could. _

Hey, maybe Jen could watch her. One sec let me ask her.

A few moments later.

Nesquick...

_Yeah, I'm here._

She said she would love to watch such a cute little girl. 

_Ok, well we were goint to go to breakfast but I'll just come to your place instead and we can go from there. _

Kay. See you in a few. Bye.

_Bye._

And so I turned my car around and headed for Ashley's house.

Ashley and I always do girl things together and occasionally we include Kayleigh, but wht 2 year old wants to be dragged around through store after store when all she's rather do is play. Kayleigh has been into a lot lately. Most recently she's enjoyed watching mine and Zac's old videos or going to the park. For her 2nd birthday we are having an elaborate party in Disney Land. That's right Disneyland, when Kay grows up she'll be the envy of all her friends because she had her second birthday party in Disney Land. Although I don't think that she is old enough to process the concept of hwo cool that is. It's mainly a party for the adults and older kids pleasure. Despite my attempts to ssay no to Zac he insisted that we invite my parents even though I haven't seen them for over a year. Sure my mom and dad have seen my fmaily in all of the magazine's but I haven't seen them in person.

10 minutes later I pulled into Ashley's driveway. I told Chaz that he could take the rest of the day off as Kayleigh and I would not being going anywhere alone for the rest fo the day. Gently I woke Kayleigh up from her peaceful powernap. She fussed a little, but once she noticed that we where at her Aunty Ashley's house she immediately kept her eyes open.

We walked (well actually I walked while carrying Kay) to Ashley's front door and let ourselves in since it was unlocked. I placed Kayleigh on the floor and took off her shoes, but when she noticed that I was not staying she hand a 2-year old meltdown.

She started jumping up and down, tears already streaming from her face while she clung onto me and pleaded, "No weave Moma.." Ahley and Jen came running through the hallway to see what was the matter.

They both looked at me and I had no clue what to say, Kayleigh had never done this before at Ash's house.

I lifted her up and said, "Baby, Mommy's just going shopping with Aunty Ashley, but you get to stay here and play with Aunty Jen." Kayleigh shook her head and sternly said.

"No. I go whith you." I took a deep breath, this was not going to be easy.

"Kay, how about you run to the play room and grab me your favorite toy you have here." Kyleigh's face lit up as she squirmed trying to get out of my grasp. She ran as fast as a toddler could and Ashley and I made a bolt for it. As we left I could already hear Kayleigh whining and I gave Jen an _I'm Sorry_ look while we ran to the car.

I felt bad leaving her there, but I knew that she knew me or Zac would be there soon to get her. When we arrived at the mall the paps once again swarmed us asking us stupid questions which neitehr one of us bothered to answer.

We made our way through a couple of stores when we decided to go into one store that was across from KAY JEWLER'S. (AN: Don't own) Ashley annoyingly tapped me on the shoulder and whispered, "Ness, is that Zac, I thought he was working today." I looked in the direction that Ashley was pointing and right away saw Zac even though he looked as though he was under cover so no one would notice him. It was actually working pretty well, but I'd spot my Zacy anywhere.

As Ashley and I exchanged looks we saw someone else that looked familar, Dylan. (An: FYI for those of you who don;t know,Dylan is Zac's younger bro.) But what where Dylan and Zac doing at a girl's Jewlery Store? Something was up. Then Ashley excitedly shook me and squeled, "Nessa, he's buying a ring, he's buying a ring. A ring for you. Your going to get engaged. Finally." I looked at her in complete and utter unbelief.

"Oh my gosh." Was all I managed to say. That's when we think that Dylan saw us and we made a mad run for it.

**So what did you think? I was scared half to death while I was writing this because my dad came down and scared the living shit out of me...REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Now or Never

**Hey guys. Thanks for reviewing! I need at least 5 comments or more to continue and remember the more comments the faster I update. By the way did anyone hear the news that Zac might break up with V? I think it's a rumor but tell me your opinion, I'd love to hear it!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Running away was the easy part, but when my phone started to ring all hell broke loose. I scrambled through my purse and pulled out my phone not daring to look at who it was. Slowly I hit the answer button and carefully said hello, sure enough it was Zac.

**Zac- Bold** Vanessa- underlined

Hello. I carefully said.

**Hey babe. **Zac cheerfully replied. Good I think I was safe.

So, how's filming?

**Good, I guess. Where's Kay?**

How do you know that she's not with me?

**Father's instinct.**

Haha. Yeah right. No really?

**Well...are you wearing skinny jeans, uggs and a tan and white top today?...and is your hair pulled up in a messy bun?**

Darn it I was caught. I gave Ashley an evil glare while she stood their laughing and trying to listen in on what we where talking about.

Baby, your good! 

**That's because I'm looking at you V.**

I know, but if you come over here paparazzi will think that I'm cheating on you and then they will say that the famed 'Zanessa' has broken up.

**Ahh, what do they know, and what do I care! But really where is Kayleigh, you didn't leave her in a store did you?**

No! I would never do that. She's at Ashley's house. 

**Ness, don't play that game with me, Ashley's with you.**

No, she is at Ashley's house. 

**Oh My god Vanessa you left our daughter at Ashley's house by herself?**

I laughed. Zac, she's not there by herself, she is with Jen. (An: Ashley's sister)

**Wow, you scared me there. So I'll meet you at Ashley's?**

Yeah, ok. Love you bye.

**Love you too, bye.**

I hung up the phone and turned to face Ashley. We both started giggling ang could tell that Zac and Dylan where still looking at us.

(Zac's POV)

God, why did she have to be so beautiful? The hair, the eyes, everything about her was just amazing. I could see that Dylan was getting bored staring at her do I motioned for him to follow me as we made our way to Ashley's house. With the ring in my pocket I battled my way through the paps and got in the car.

(V's POV)

I knew he had a ring, but I just couldn't picture him proposing to me. I always liked the idea of getting married to him, but I still think that I'm too young. I am only 21, almost 22 and I think that I still need time. Parenthood came a llittle too early, but that was something that I Couldn't change but marriage is something I can hold off on for awhile.

(Zac's POV)

I pulled into Ashley's driveway and to my surprise Ashley's car was already there along with Vanessa's. Dylan and I got out of the car and made our way inside. To my delight my little angel came running up to me the second i walked in the door. It was now or never to propose to V, I'd waited this long and I didn't want to wait anymore. And I mean who cares if it's nothing romantic or over the top, Vanessa even said that she doesen't need those kind of things to impress her.

"Where's mommy?" I gently asked Kayleigh as I kissed her ontop the head.

"In da kwitchen." she sweetly told me. She was defiently a daddy's little girl and was already using it to her advantage.

I took Kayleigh's hand and we walked into the kitchen to find Ashley, Jared, Vanessa and Jen talking away. It was mostly the girls and Jared just jept saying yes adn nodding whenever tehy asked him on his opinion. When I walked in everyone stopped talking and looked at me. Vanessa got up and skipped playfully over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled my neck, just the way I like it.

"Hey babe, I have something I need to tell you." I said spinning her around so I could see her face to face. I could see out of the corner of my eye Ashley biteing her bottom lip like she knew what was going to happen. Vanessa's face went from joyous to worried in a matter of seconds.

"Anything." She said rubbing my shoulders.

I took a deep breath and carefully got down on one knee, everyone in the room gasped. I reached in my pocket and took out the blue velvet box that contained the 2-caret diamond ring I had bought for Vanessa, only the best.

I inhaled and said, "Vanessa Anne Hudgens you mean the world to me along with our daughter and you would make me the happiest man alive if you married me." Vanessa had tears swelling in her brown eyes, "Vanessa Hudgens, will you do the honor in marrying me?" I asked her.

Her face turned red as she said, "Baby, I would be delighted if we could spend the rest of our lives together. Yes." I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss and then got Kayleigh as we all did a group-hug.


	4. Chapter 3: Disneyland

**Hey Guys. You all don't know how completley sorry I am that it took me this long to update!! I hav been so busy with homework, midterms, etc. **

**I will try to update as soon as I possibly can but in the meantime enjoy this chapter please!! **

**Thanks, xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

(Vanessa's POV)

It had been almost 8 days since Zac had proposed to be and officially went from being my boyfriend to my fiance...God I love the sound of that. The paparazzi figured out that we were engaged 4 days after he asked. I mean it was kind of obvious when we would go someplace and I had a diamond ring on my finger. So anyway today we are going to disneyland to prepare for Kyleigh's party. We are going around 12:00 but the party itself does not start until 3:30. Oh and to top it all off my parents are coming, somebody save me!

It was about 8:30 Am and Zac was still sleeping but I could hear Kyleigh in her room playing with some toys. I carefully lifted the covers from my body and gentally got out of bed. Zac stirred a little bit but nothing to wake him up fully. Slipping on my slippers I tip-toed down to Kayleigh's room and opened the door.

The door creaked open to reveal a very messy room with clothes and toys scatterd everywhere. I looked sternly at Kayleigh and asked, "Kayleigh Anne, what in the world happened to your room?" She looked up at me and giggled.

"I pwayed tornadough Mummy." I chuckled myself at the fact that she even knew what a tornado was.

I walked over to her and scooped her up. " I can see that you played Tornado missie. Your room is a mess. Who is going to clean all this up?"

She looked puzzled and then said, "You mummy."

"Well I think that we should go have some breakfast and then we'll clean up later, before we go to disneyland."

Kay's eyes lit up at the mention of Disneyland, probably because she had heard a thousand times from her Daddy that the Princesses lived in Disneyland.

We walked to the kitchen where Kayleigh took a seat at the table. I wa;led to the frige and opened it only to notice that there was hardly anything in there besides the neccesities. I the proceeded to the cabinet and pulled out a box of cereal. Kayleigh happily ate her cereal. 10 minutes later when she was finished I sweetly asked her what she wanted to do.

"Hey munchkin, what do you want to do?"

She smiled and said, "Wattchh moovie." I nodded and said, "What movie sweetie?"

She took her time to ponder what movie she wanted to watch and then said, "Yours and daddy's." I picked her up and started tickling her. Her laugh was contagious and before long we where both on the floor laughing and giggling. I walked over to the TV center and pulled out all of the High School Musical Movies and let Kayleigh pick which one she wanted to watch. She picked High School Musical 2.

After I put the movie in the DVD played we both snuggled up on the couch together underneath a warm and fuzzy blanket.

(Kayliegh's POV)

Me and Mummy are watshing High School Mwusical. Her and daddy where in it when they where little like me. We was both curled up in a blanket and sitting on the couch. When it came to Daddy and Mommy's song I asked her to sing it for me and she says yes. Then just when she started singing Daddy came in looking very tired.

(Zac's POV)

I walked down the hallway to see my two favorite girls sitting on our sofa. I woke up to Kayleigh and Vanessa singing to High School Musical 2. I quietly made my way over to Vanessa and Kay, trying to sneak up on them.

I gently walked to the back of the couch and grabbed Vanessa. She let out a high pitched scream and then when she noticed it wa me smacked me hard. Kayleigh still had her eyes glued to the TV so Vanessa got up and jumped on me. We rolled all over the floor until we where both laughing so hard our stomachs hurt.

"Zac, where you trying to make me shit myself." Vanessa whispered in my ear.

I kissed her and then said, "Maybe. That would be very funny if you did babe." Again she hit me, what was with the hitting this morning?!

I stood up and then offered my hand to V. She took it and I pulled her up and then went over to sit on the couch with her. Kayleigh sat there looking mezmorized at the Tv still. So I turned to Vanessa and asked, " V, when are we going to Disneyland, that is today, right?"

She nodded and replied, "I think that Ahley said that her and Jared would be here at 12:00. We better call her just to make sure though."

And so I did as I was told I pulled out my phone and called Ashley. It rang 5 times but no one answered so I turned my attenion back to the two lovely ladies beside me and enjoyed the rest of the morning.

About an hour and a half later I was getting dressed and could hear Ashley in the Family Room yapping away with Vanessa. I am pretty sure that Jared would jsut be sitting there trying to pay some kind of attention to what they where talking about. I made my way down the hall into where everybody was and then we left.

About 2 hours later we arrived at Disneyland. (An: I dont really know how far it is from their houses. And I have never really been to Disneyland, only Disneyworld, so bare with me.) I pulled into the parking lot while Kayleigh was screaming and jumping up and down in her carseat. Vanessa sweetly turned around to face Kayleigh who was in the middle of Ashley and Jared and said, "Kay, honey, relax. You will get to see the princesses soon, so just calm down."

Kayleigh spat back, "No mummy see them now! I hungrwy!"

Vanessa turned around again and said, "Kayleigh if you dont calm down then there will be no seeing the princesses. Only Auntie Ashley and I will see them and Daddy and Uncle Jared will take you home."

Kayleigh immediatley stopped and said, "Ok, Swarry Mommy."

All five of us got out of the car and I made my way to the trunk and took out Kayleigh's stroller. Although she could walk on her own she could not walk around an Amusement park all by herself. It was about 2:30 by now and all the guests would be arriving at 3:30.

Once inside the park we made our way to Customer Services and singed in for our party. We where going to rent all of the princesses for the afternoon and then we would sit down for a good dinner. I could tell that Vanessa was getting nervous about seeing her parents so I went over to clam her down.

I rubbed her shoulders and said, "Ness. You need to relax. It will all be ok."

She looked up at me and said, "I know baby. I just dont want my mom to think that I am doing a bad job raising Kayleigh." I stroked her hair and siad, "Honey you could never do a bad job."

Ok. That's all I have for now. I am writing the rest of disneyworld now and it should be up later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks! REVIEW PLEASE! The more reviews the faster I post the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 4: Disneyland Pt 2

**Hey guys! I hope that you enjoyed the last chapter...I sorta liked it...lol. I am not so happy about how this chapter turned out but whatever...so anyway, enjoy and I need atleast 6 reviews to post the next chapter!! **

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxox**

(Ashley's POV)

After Vanessa's little meltdown over what her parents would think of how she is raising Kayleigh we made our way to the front of the park to greet everyone. I helped Vanessa plan the party list so I knew just about everyone that was coming. Here is the list that we came up with for Kayleigh's party:

- Mr. and Mrs. Efron

- Dylan

- Momo

- Corbin and whoever he brings

- Kenny and his family (AN:does he have any kids?)

- A bunch of backup dancers from High School Musical

- Chris Warren Jr. and his girlfriend

- Vanessa's cousins, aunts and uncles

- Zac's cousins, aunts and Uncles

- Mrs and Mr. Hudgens

- Stella

- My sister, Jen

...and I think that there where more but I forget. So anyway on our way to the front of the park Vanessa and I stopped at a coffee cart and got some cappachinos. I got a hazelnut one and Vanessa got a french vanilla one. After we placed our orders we walked to the other side of the cart to wait for them. While standing there I decided to start some conversation with my best friend.

"So Nessa, are you excited for the party?" I curiously asked her, although I am pretty sure that I knew the answer.

She looked at me and said, "Actually I don't know."

Ok not the answer that I was expected but I continued on and asked her, "Why?"

She hesitated which was so unlike Vanessa and replied, "Ash I know that this sounds really selfish and rude but I don't want my little girl to grow up. I like being able to snuggle with her and hold her close to me. I like when she curls up in between me and Zac in bed when she has a bad dream, I like picking her up and swinging her around. I am scared that as I get older and as Zac gets older her wont find me attractive..."

I laughed a little at the last remark but quickly stopped when I noticed the serious look on Vanessa's face. I could tell that Ness was on the break of tears so I walked over to comfort her. Zac saw that Vanessa was sad and starting to cry so he walked over to us. I quickly grabbed my coffee and let them be. As I approached Jared and Kayleigh I could hear Vanessa muffling something to Zac but I couldn't quite make it out.

(Vanessa's POV)

Great this is just what I need, to have a complete breakdown in the middle of Disneyland with hundreds of people surrounding me. Zac walked over to me and tenderly embraced me in a hug. I quickly let go and said, "Baby, we need to talk." He released me with a worried look on his face.

"Sure V, you know that you can tell me anything. Right here and right now might not be the best time but if you need to let it out."

I took a deep breath and muffled, "Baby, do you still find me sexy?" Zac looked confused and distraught.

He lifted my chin with two fingers and said, "Vanessa Anne I will always find you sexy, but I think that you look most sexy when you are pregnent."

I blushed a little and whispered, "I want another baby, soon Zac." Zac smiled and said, "Me too sweetie, me too." And with that we took each others hand and made our way over to Ashley, Jared and Kayleigh.

Around 15 minutes later all of us where waiting at the front gates for the guests to arrive. I took out my phone and glanced at the time, 3:17, people should be coming soon. Then my phone buzzed with a text message from Stella. I hit read and read it:

_Ness, you have to help me. Im so scared. I just took a pregnancy test and it said positive. What that crap am I supposed to do, Im only 15...Btw we r almost there._

I reread it just to make sure that I read it correctly. Yup I did. How was my baby sister pregnant? She had always been so safe and I didnt even know that she was sexually active...well besides that fact she's pregnant and there is nothing that can be done now. So I texted back:

_Ok, slow down Stell. R u sure that it said positive?_

I hit send and waited for her response. In the meantime I focused my attention on Kayleigh because it was her day. I took out my camera and snapped some cute pictures of her and Zac. Then my phone buzzed again and I read Stella's response:

_YES! is 15 tests that said positive enough? OMG V i am so scarred...mom and Dad will hate me!! And unlike you I dont have a man by my side... : (_

I was scarred myself or her but I had to be strong for her. I was sure that my mom and dad would disown her just like they did to me, well sorta. I decided not to text her back because I figured we could have a sister talk once she got to the park.

After about 20 minutes nearly all the guests had arrived. I still had not talked to my mom or dad, instead I was talking to my other guests, those of whom I liked. I avoided my parents for almost and hour, it actually wasn't too hard because we had the whole park to rome around in. Then it came they approached me.

Truthfully I was scarred shitless of what they might say. I had Kayleigh in my arms and we where waiting to get on the teacup ride. Zac, Momo, Ash, Jared and Corbin where behind us. My mom was being herself and forcefully pushed her way thru the line to get to us. I could hear Momo and the others whispering and I braced myself for a full on word attack from my mom.

"VANESSA!" My dad said as she pulled me into a hug. I pulled away and said as kindly as I could,

"Thanks for coming dad." I eyed Stella who looked miserable and pale. My mom gave me a hug and said hello to Zac and Kayleigh. All of us got on the teacups and had a great time.

Around an hour later we where all enjoying ourselves at the meet and greet with the princesses. I loved seeing Kayleigh's face light up when she got pictures with them all. My dad and Stella where interacting with everyone very well, even making conversation, my mom on the other hand. She was just sitting in the corner looking absolutely miserable. I shook it off and continued having a great time.

At the dinner portion of Kayleigh's Birthday Party my friends siad some very nice things.

Momo stood up and got everyone's attention, "I first off wanted to say Happy Birthday to Kayleigh. And also I wanted to praise Zac and Vanessa for raising her so incredibly well. I am amazed everytime she says thank-you and please and everytime she listens to her parents. Job well done you two." And then she sat down. I oculd feel the tears dripping from my eyes as Kayleigh looked up at me.

She so sweetly placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "don't cwry mummy, its ok." I giggled and placed her on my lap.

"I know sweetie. It's all ok and always will be."

(Kayleigh's Overview on the day)

Today me and mummy and daddy and all my fwrends went to the princesses home. I also gots lots of presents and goodies. I met Cinderella and Bell and even Aweal (Ariel). I hads so much fun today! My bwirfday was fun and now I am 2. I had fun and even Auntie Stella came.

**LOL. WELL I HOPE THAT YOU DID NOT HATE IT TOO MUCH!! PLEASE REVIEW. 6 REVIEWS AND I'LL CONTINUE!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Stella's talk

**Hey guys! I know you are probably all getting tired of my lame excuses to why I didn't update, but honestly this time I don't even have one...haha. I have just been really lazy lately and am so sorry that it took me ove 3 weeks to update...I hate when authors do that and now I don't have anything to hate because I do it my self. So hopefully I will update a few times this weekend and you all can enjoy the chapters that I worked so ever hard on..lol. So anyway enjoy this chapter and please review! I need atleast 5 reviews to keep going...THANX!**

**xoxox-KYLIE-xoxoxo**

* * *

(Stella's POV)

Ness and Zac invited me to stay the night at their place after disneyland, and I accepted. I was so glad to get out of my own house, especially with what has been going on lately. After an easy drive in the car we arrived at Zac and Nessa's place. It felt weird getting out of the car with nothing to 'sleepover' with but V said that I could borrow some of her things to use. We walked in the door and I immediately felt like I had to puke. I glanced over my shoulder at Vanessa and she knew what was going on. Quickly she handed Kayleigh off Zac and ushered me to the bathroom. Boy was this going to be a long night.

(Vanessa's POV)

Stella and I rushed to the bathroom and Stell threw herself over the toilet. I grabbed her hair and held it back for her, just like Zac used to do when I was pregnant. After a few minutes of Stella gagging and throwing up, we cleaned her up with a washcloth and headed to the family room where Zac was holding Kayleigh on the couch. Kay was practically asleep so I motioned to Stella to be quiet. Gently I took Kayleigh from Zac and walked to her bedroom. Stella followed.

I made my way into her room and softly placed her on the changing table to get her in her pajamas. Upon changing her I kissed her and walked over to sit in the rocking chair with her.

I sat down and said, "Stell sit, please. We need to talk."

She willingly sat down and looked at me with fear in her eyes, "What's there to talk about Ness?"

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "Stella. We both know that there is a lot to talk about. First off how did this happen?"

Stella sarcastically looked at me a said, "Well, I don't know. How 'bout you tell me. You seem to know more then I do."

"Stella. I KNOW how it happened I just..."

Stella interrupted me and stated, "I know. I don't really know how it happened. I've only had sex twice and we used condoms every time."

I sighed and said, "Stella, didn't you ever learn anything in sex-ed class? Condoms are only 97 effective. So I guess you ended up being the other 3."

Stella had tears welling up in her eyes and I could tell that she was about to burst any minute, so I got up and put Kayleigh to bed and told Stella to come to the family room and we would continue our discussion.

We sat down on the couches and got comfortable and Zac thought that he was not welcomed so her got up, but I had a feeling that this was going to be a long and hard talk, so I would need Zac with me. I grasped his waist and pulled him back down. Stella giggled and said, "I wish I had what you two had."

Zac chuckled and asked, "A baby?! Well your gonna have one soon, so no worries."

I playfully smacked him and said, "Zac, shut up!" He winked at me and I continued, "So Stell, have you told anyone besides us yet?"

She nervously looked at the both of us and whispered, "No."

"Well Steller. Are you sure that you really are pregnant?" Zac asked her.

I hoped to god that Stella was not pregnant. My little sister couldn't be pregnant, no way! She's only 15, at least I was older.

Stella exhaled, "Yes. I took a million tests and all of them where positive and I haven't gotton my period in forever."

"How long's forever?" I asked her.

She held up a 5 on her hand and I knew right away that she was pregnant. " Ok, well we'll work this out. The first thing you have to do tough is tell your mom and dad Stell." Zac told her.

I jumped up off the sofa and clapped my hands and said, "Well we can worry about that part in the morning." I looked over at the clock on the oven and noticed it was 12:31, "Well actually we Can worry about it in a few hours. Right now everyone needs to go to sleep. Stell, you can sleep in the guest bedroom or out here on the couch."

"But if you sleep out her beware that Kayleigh wakes up early, around 6:00 and will be out here, most likely." Zac added.

Stella decided to sleep in the guest room and after we got her all set up Zac and I made our way to our bedroom, by now it was around 1:00. I got changed into my pj's and made my way over to the bed where Zac was already laying. I sat down and he pulled me into a long passionate kiss.

I moaned and said, "Ohh, I so needed that." He smiled and replied, " Me too. Oh and Ness.." I sat up and looked at his bright blue eyes. "What?" I asked.

"I think we should try for a baby tomorrow. Is it thr right time?" I smiled, another baby.

"I think that it's the perfect time, anytime is right with you. But I want to get married before we have a baby, so that means that we'd have to get married within the next 4 months, before I would be showing."

Zac nodded and said, "I think we could arrange that. I love you ness."

I nuzzled his neck, "i love you to Zaccy."

* * *

**THE END...of this chapter, lol. So I need 5 reviews before the next chapter is posted! THANX!**


	7. Chapter 6: Meltdowns

**Hey guys. Wow, it's been over a month since I have updated but whatever. The reason that I decided to actually update today is because of the comment that I got yesterday. I really have not had too much free time on my hands because of the end of the school year and such...but oh well. So here is chapter 6!! ENJOY!!**

**-KYLIE- **

(Stella's POV)

I woke up the next morning to what seemed like people screaming but turned out to me my niece having a tantrum. I rolled over and walked over to the door to go out and see what was the matter. To my surprise I opened the door to see Kayleigh all by herself rolling all over the hallway floor. Then I glanced at Vanessa and Zac's door which appeared to be shut. I found that strangely odd because it was already 8:07 and they where normally up by now. I picked Kayliegh up and soothed her and then went to open Vanessa and Zac's door when I suddenly stopped. I knew exactly why the lovebirds were not up yet, they where making some love. How they could make 'love' when their daughter was out in the hallway screaming her head off was beyond my comprehension. Then as soon as Kay and I started making our way down the hallway Vanessa emerged with a smirk on her face.

She looked away and then said, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning to you V, did you two not hear your daughter screaming her head off?"

She shook her head, "No we heard her, we where just busy."

I rolled my eyes, "Busy, huh? As in having sex busy?"

Vanessa eyed me and then asked, "How did you know?"

"Please V, your hair gave it away the moment you walked out here."

She didn't say anything after that. Instead she walked to the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot and poured herself a cup. I put Kayleigh down and got a cup form the cabinet but then Zac pulled my arm down.

"Woah there Stell, no coffee when you are pregnant unless you want an alien child."

I laughed and then pleaded, "Zac, I don't even know if I am 100 percent pregnant."

Vanessa laughed, "Admitting it is the first step to parenthood Stell. And if you have not gotten your period for 5 weeks I am pretty sure your pregnant sis."

I sighed and looked V in the eyes, "Ness, I'm not ready for this. Maybe I should just, ya know get rid of it."

Vanessa took a step back and sharply stated, "Stella Hudgens you will not abort this baby under any circumstances. Stella I don't know if you realize this but there is a living thing inside of you and though you may not feel it or see it now, in a few months you will and let me tell you that is the most amazing feeling in the entire world."

I looked at Vanessa and nodded. Sometimes she acted so mature, it amazed me.

Zac broke up the awkward silence that had evolved, "So who wants to go out to breakfast?"

"And then after that we can get Stella home." Vanessa added.

"Couldn't I just stay a few more days?" I asked.

"Stella you have to tell mom and dad sometime, and I think that the sooner you tell them, the better."

I sheepishly asked, "Will you come with me?" They both nodded.

(Vanessa's POV)

I know that Zac was being sweet when he asked if we wanted to go to breakfast but now I am not very glad that we did. The paparazzi are nuts with the pictures, especially of Kayliegh. We had no sooner made our way out of our door and their they went snapping away. At first Kayleigh was not scarred but then she became frightened. I think that Zac noticed as well so he covered Kayleigh.

When we finally sat down for breakfast at a tiny dinner Stella said someting, "Don't you ever get annoyed of the paps V?"

I huffed and said, "You have no idea Stella." Then I whispered, "Once they find out that you are pregnant it will be just like Jamie Lynn Spears' pregnancy, EVERYONE will want pictures."

Stella sighed, "Ughh, that will suck. You really think that I am ready Ness?"

"I don't think that you can ever truly be ready Stell, but I'll help you so don't worry."

Just then my phone buzzed indicating that I had a txt message. Zac curiously looked at who it was from and then mouthed Ashley. I picked it up and read the txt.

_V. You need to get to a TV fast, they have a report going around that Stella is pregnant, which is totally impossible because she does not even have a bf. Idn, call when you get this. xoxoAsh_

Oh my god was this going to be a long 9 months. After we all finished eating we loaded into the car and headed to my parents house.

(ZAC'S POV)

The drive over to the Hudgens' residence was very painful. Both Vanessa and Stella where pickering back and forth on how and when they should tell their parents that Stella was pregnant. Meanwhile Kayleigh slept peacefully in her carseat not making a peep.

"You will not tell them Vanessa, this is my business!" Stella yelled.

"Stella, you came to me first so I have a right to tell them!" Vanessa screamed back. This was evidently getting no where.

"V, please! Please don't tell them, I will!"

"Stella we have to tell them when we get there, ok?"

Stella nodded just as we reached their house. Vanessa walked around the car to get Kayleigh out of her seat. Then we walked into their house, I didn't dare to say anything.

Vanessa hollered, "Mom, Dad, come here. Stella has something that she wants to tell you!"

Stella rolled her eyes and almost on cue Gina and Mr. Hudgens walked into the room.

"What is it Stella?" Gina asked in a worried tone.

"I'm pregnant." Stella spit out. Vanessa looked at me, neither of us thought that it would be that easy or quick. Then the real drama began.

"WHAT!? WHEN!? WHERE!? HOW?!" Gina screamed. Stella looked horrified as V went over to comfort her.

"Mom please, there is no need for yelling, she made a mistake." Vanessa said.

"A mistake. Honey a mistake is when you get an answer wrong or a test, not getting knocked up at 16."

Mr. Hudgens remained silent but then stated, "How far along are you."

Gina looked annoyed, "Who cares how far along she is, my 16 year old daughter is pregnant, she is jus following in Vanessa's footsteps. Why did this happen to me again?"

Vanessa spoke up, "Mom,stop it! Things happen and there is nothing that ca be done. Come on Zac let's go." We said good-bey to Stella and the swiftly left, I had a long car ride ahead of me.

**So? How did you like it? LET ME KNOW PLEASE!! 15+ reviews please!!**

* * *


	8. Chapter 7: Beautiful World

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews!! I love reading them... : ) This chapter is shorter but I think it's cute.**

**And congrats to Mr. Zac Efron who won an award at the MTV movie Awards. Did anyone else see Vanessa kiss him on the cheek before he went up? Adorable!**

**P.S. The picture that I changed my avatar to is Kayleigh from this story!! **

**-KYLIE-**

* * *

(Zac's POV)

The entire car ride home was bloody-hell, Vanessa was going on and on about how her parents are stupid this and stupid that and how they can't even relate to their own daughters.

"Zac, I just don't get it. How can they be so selfish and rude to their own daughter's? Sometimes I wish...I just wish that they never had me."

I looked at Vanessa...as best as i could considering the fact that I was driving, "Nessa, do you really feel that way? I mean I know that they can be extremely insensitive sometimes but you really wish that they never had you?"

She sighed her classic Nessa sigh and then giggled, "No I guess I don't, because then I'd never have met you and had our beautiful little girl." She turned around to the back of the car and tickled Kayleigh's feet. Kayleigh laughed and then said.

"Mama, can we gets ice cream?" Vanessa smiled and sweetly replied, "Sure sweetheart, we can certainly go get some ice cream." With that we headed off to get some ice cream for my two leading ladies.

(Vanessa's POV)

A little over 5 weeks had passed since Stella told my parents that she was pregnant and since Zac and I had tried for another baby. I had missed my period by a little more then 2 weeks and today Ashley was coming over so we could take a test to see if I was actually pregnant. I was very excited and when Ashley rang the doorbell I practically jumped off the couch to go and get her.

I opened the door to see my best friend standing there with a bag in her hand, "Hey Ash!"

She hugged me and then came in and questioned, "Where's Kay?"

"Sleeping." I said. We left it at that and then made our way to mine and Zac's master bedroom and then into the bathroom.

I took the bag from Ashley and cautiously took the tests out of the bag. Just then I heard Kayliegh whining and Ashley said that she would go get her while I pee on the sticks. (A/n: haha) A few moments later when I emerged form the bathroom I saw Ash playing on the bed with Kayleigh.

Just like a curious 2-year old would ask Kayleigh said, "Mama, why waz you in the bathroom?"

I giggled, "Well Kay, how would you feel about getting a little brother or sister?"

She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face and asked, "A dolly?"

Ashley burst out into laughter and I hit her on the shoulder but she said, "Kayleigh a little brother or sister is a person, like a baby. And the baby grows inside Mommy's stomach."

Kayleigh still looked a little confused but finally said, "Ok." And that was that, she went off to play with her toys.

Five minutes later Ashley and I both knew that it was time to go a check the test. We slowly made our way into the bathroom and to the counter where the three sticks where. I didn't want to look first so I motioned for Ashley to look first. I turned around to face the wall as Ashley picked up the first test.

"Positive." She read out loud as we both squealed.

Then she picked up the next one and read, "Positive." Again we had our girlie moments and jumped around the bathroom.

Just as Ashley was about to read the third one in walks Jared and Zac. Both boys looked rather disturbed at the sight of Ash and I jumping around and yelling. Then Zac asked,"Why is Kayleigh in the playroom by herself?"

"Because we had some important issues that we had to attend to." Ashley stated.

Zac rolled his eyes and then again asked, "Yes, I see that but why is our 2-year old daughter in the playroom all by herself Nessa?"

I eyed him and then grabbed a test and waved it in the air,"Because Zac, we had some important issues that we had to attend to."

Zac pratically ran across the floor and picked me up and swung me around and then placed me down, "So, what's the outcome?"

I ran my hand threw my hair and said, "Well we have checked two and both came out positive so all we have left to check is the third one. Would you like to do the honors Zaccy?"

"Hell yes!" He responded. He closed his eyes and picked up the last test and then read it to all of us,"Positive."

I ran up to Zac and nuzzled my head in his chest and said, "i love you so much baby."

He held my hands and traced his fingers over my engagement ring, "I love you to Ness. Always and forever."

We were going to have a little miracle.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please comment. The more reviews the faster I will update!! Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 8:OMG

**10 or more reviews to continue...**

**Thanks for reading my story and being patient with me. **

**-KYLIE- **

**(AN: This chapter takes place about 3 months after the last chapter...so Stella is almost 5 months pregnant and Vanessa is just reaching her 4th month mark)**

(Stella's POV)

"What the hell are you talking about Gina? Stella is our daughter, we can't do that to her!!" My dad yelled at my mom.

"We can do whatever we want, I think this is best for everyone."

Sending me away is best for everyone!? This is bullshit, I had to step in and say something but I wasn't sure if that would just make things worse, so I decided to just sit back and listen.

"Gina are you insanse? Stella made an innocent mistake." My dad said.

"I'm well aware of her mistake, but this place, it helps girls like Stella. Stella is younger then Vanessa was, we have to do this."

"No, I will not let my 16-year-old pregnant daughter be sent away to some home for pregnant or troubled teens. And if you don't agree with me then so be it, but Stella and I i will not continue to live here."

"Fine, then get out!!" My mother screamed, "Get out now, or so help me..."

I was trembling now, how could my mom do this to us. My dad and I had no where to go. That's when I heard the doorbell ring downstairs, it was Vanessa, Zac and Kayleigh.

Vanessa walked into a screaming household and still managed to keep her cool. She calmly eyed Zac and then walked over to my dad who was gathering his things.

V placed her hand on my dad's shoulder and quietly asked, "Dad, what's going on?" My dad didn't say a word but instead motioned for me to come over.

I cautiously walked over to where Vanessa and my Dad where and Vanessa again asked, "What's going on guys?"

"Mom kicked us out." I stated.

"What!?" Vanessa practically screamed. I put my hand on my face and slid down onto the couch where Zac and Kayleigh where sitting. Then Vanessa marched over to my mom and tapped her shoulder.

My mom turned around and just looked at Vanessa.

Vanessa took a deep breath and said, "Fuck you Mom, F you."

My mom was very shocked but I found it amussing, "What?" Mom yelled.

"Fuck you." Vanessa said a little louder. Vanessa gathered the rest of my things for me and then said to my dad and I, "You guys can stay with us, we have an extra room and we could use a sitter for Kayleigh every once and awhile."

We shook our heads and then headed out to the car to go to Zac and Vanessa's.

On the car ride there Vanessa mentioned that she was not feeling to good but we all just ignored it given her pregnant state. Then when we got caught in traffic Vanessa mentioned it again and Zac took notice of it.

He rubbed her hand and then said, "What's the matter V?"

Vanessa was about to say something when all of the sudden she passed out.

Zac stopped rubbing her hand and immediately called 911. Five minutes later an ambulance arrived.

I was shaking now, I was scarred for Vanessa and the baby.

(Zac's POV)

All this shit had to happen to Vanessa, why couldn't it happen to me, or to Gina? God, I hope she's ok, if something happens to her I don't know what I would do.

I rode with Vanessa in the ambulance and Mr. Hudgens and Stella took Kayleigh with them. The ride to the hospital was the scariest ride of my life.

We where all crammed into the back of the vehicle. Two EMT's, Vanessa and myself. Vanessa still had not woken up and as each minute passed I was getting more and more nervous.

One of the EMT's started an IV in Vanessa and then other hooked her up to a monitor that monitored her heart beats and blood pressure. All this chaos going on around me was not helping my nerves.

When we got to the hospital Vanessa still had not said anything or shown any sign o movement. I was ordered to go to a waiting room where I would eventually be updated on V's condition. I was scarred out of my mind.

(Vanessa's POV)

I woke up in a room, in a bed, with wires and machines all around me. Then I realized I was in the hospital, what had happened? Was Zac okay? Was Kayleigh okay? I had something in my mouth, I tried to talk but couldn't. (An: A breathing tube) Then a doctor walked in followed by Zac.

The doctor came over to my side and started talking. I could tell that Zac was freaked out by everything so I patted the bed and motioned to him to sit down beside me. He did so and the doctor continued talking.

"...so Ms. Hudgens you'll have to stay in her for a few weeks, due to what happened."

"But what happened?" Zac asked, thank God he did because I was wondering the same thing.

"...well due to Vanessa's petite figure, her body was not prepared to handle to immense task of carrying triplets. Her body went into shock and that's why she passed out. She was having a difficult time breathing so we inserted the breathing tube, which will remain in for a week or two until her body gets used to breathing for four."

I was shocked, extremely shocked, TRIPLETS? And to top that off I couldn't talk for a week or more. This was insane. I looked at Zac who had tears running down his cheeks. The doctor left and then Zac said to me.

"Oh Nessa...I'm so sorry, I never meant for this to happen."

I took a notepad form the side table and wrote:

Zaccy, baby it is so not your fault. wee both did this...

"I know babe, but now you have to suffer. It breaks my heart."

Again I wrote:

Babe, this is what happens when your pregnant, you do things for your children that may not always be fun, but it keeps them healthy. If the doctor wants me to stay here for awhile and have this tube in then that's what I'm gonna do, as long as it keeps our kids healthy.

"Triplets?" Zac asked as he smiled.

I shook my head, yes we where having triplets.

**So? TELL WHAT YOU THOUGHT! Also any name ideas would be much appreciated! 10 or more reviews!!**

* * *


	10. IMPORTANT AN

**Hey guys. I am not to happy with the amount of reviews I got on the last chapter. I was hoping for more and honestly I don't think I am going to continue on this story unless more people review and let me know that they are reading my hard work. I spend time on the chapters and I would like to know if more then 4 people are reading my story. Sorry guys but if only 4 people are reading my story I am not so sure I want to continue. Maybe I could end this story and start a sequel like 2 or 3 years in the future, with Kayleigh being around 5 or 6 and the triplets being toddlers. Please let me know what you think...here are your options:**

**1) Continue on this story only if I get 5 or more reviews saying I should**

**2) Make a sequel a few years in the future if I get more then 4 reviews  
**

**3) Don;t Bother doing anything**

**Thanks everyone for reading this and please give me your input!! -KYLIE-**


	11. Sry another AN

**Hey guys. Thanks so much for the reviews. I have been meaning to update, but my account would not let me in for almost a week...every time I tried!! I promise I will update within the next few days...thanks again so much for all the amazing reviews and be sure to check back soon!! **

**I am so happy my account let me back in because I didn't want to leave you guys hanging!! Any baby names would be appriciated!! Thanks again!! **

**xoxo-KYLIE-xoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 9:If you Only Knew

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the awesome reviews...please keep them coming!! The more reviews the faster I'll update. SO here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it because I worked hard on it...also please let me know some baby names that you might like me to use...Thanx!**

**-Kylie-**

A Zanessa Story:Part 2

Chapter 9- If you Only Knew

(Zac's POV)

About 4 days had passed since Vanessa and I found out we were going to be having triplets in about 5 months, probably less. When Kayleigh was born we could barely manage taking care of her, I don't know how we are going to take care of three crying, smelly babies. Although I had not really had time to think about the whole situation clearly because I had been so busy with driving back and forth to the hospital and starting a brand new movie.

Mr. Hudgens (An: I don't know his name...lol) and Stella had been staying at Mine and Vanessa's place and they had been a huge help throughout all of this...I think that Stella was overly scarred seeing her sister in the hospital and worrying about what could happen to her, both Mr. Hudgens and I had to keep reassuring her that everything would be alright.

As I made my way into the hospital I was approached by a swarm of teenage girls standing right in front of the elevator. I signed autographs and stuff for them just to make them go away. It's not that I didn't care that they where so supportive its just I wanted to go and see my baby V as fast as possible.

The bell within the elevator rung letting me know that I was on the 5th floor...the private Suites section, only in Hollywood. All the nurses on the floor had become very familiar to us now, we had Kayleigh on this floor, I had my appendix removed and so on...we have a history here.

I carefully and quietly opened the door to Vanessa's room and noticed that she was sleeping peacefully on her back, with the breathing tube still in. It broke my heart to see her suffer for the sake of something that we both did together. I walked over to the chair next to the bed and sat down.

Placing my hand gently on her forehead and pulling a lose string of her curly black hair behind her ear I began to talk to her. It had become a habit of mine ever since Kayleigh was born, whenever either one of my girls was asleep I would talk to them about touchy subjects and important issues.

"Nessa baby, I love you so much. I could never describe to you how much you mean to me or how i feel when I look at you. Your beautiful smile brightens my world each second of my day. If I could trade places with you I'd do it in a heart beat..." I chuckled ,"...well you know what I mean."

Just then the doctor walked in to check up on Vanessa.

"Mr. Efron, how do you do today?" He gestured towards me.

I replied with, "Good, and more importantly how is V?"

The doctor looked confused, "V, who is that?"

I laughed and then playfully said, "Nothing, it's just a pet name I have for Vanessa, V."

He nodded, obviously he was not one for humor. Vanessa woke up when the doctor lifted her shirt to check her stomach, which was now starting to increase in size.

Vanessa sleepily did as the doctor told her to for about 5 minutes...tilt your head back a little, follow the light, take a deep breath, etc.

Finally the doctor stated, "Okay Vanessa, it looks like you breathing tube can come out today, I have confidence in you that you will do just fine."

Vanessa's eyes went wide with terror, I couldn't blame her.

"I'm just going to go wash my hand and grab a few extra nurses to help me, I'll be right back." The doctor left the room, leaving just myself and Nessa.

She turned to me as best as she could and I took her petite hand and laced with mine. I sighed, "It's all going to be Okay V. Once it comes out it will be like this never happened and we can go on living our lives semi-normal for the next few months." She nodded her head just as the doctor and 2 nurses came in.

"Vanessa, this is going to be very uncomfortable when it comes out. The tube is all the way down your esophagus so it's going to have to come all the way up it. I know that you didn't feel it go in because you were asleep but unfortunately we need you awake for this."

The doctor was handed a flash light by one of the nurses and then her began to take the tube out. He slid his hand into Vanessa's mouth and just started to pull. Vanessa's grip on my hand became tighter as be pulled the tube further out. After about 3 minutes the tube reached Vanessa's mouth and she gagged.

The tube was pulled all the way out and then removed completely. Vanessa looked scarred but relived at the same time.

"Can you say something for me Vanessa?" The doctor asked.

Vanessa looked at him and stuttered, "...Thh...an...ks."

"Very good. It will be a little uncomfortable to talk for the first few hours but after that everything should be fine. We are going to keep you here for about an hour to monitor you signs and then if everything is fine, you can go home."

The doctor left to go and fill out Vanessa's release papers.

She sat up in bed and leaned over to hug me, " Thanks for...being her baby." I knew that she struggled to say that so it made it all the more rewarding and meaningful.

"You don't have to thank me hun, that's what us guys do, support our leading ladies."

"I love you so much Zac. And earlier when you wer etalking to me, when you thought I was sleeping, I actually heard it."

I smiled, "I was hoping you would."

"I'm so glad I did, I can't wait to marry you."

Just then the doctor cam in, "Ms. Hudgens, you are free to go whenever you'd like."

**Short, Sweet and to the point, that's how I roll, lol. I hope you enjoyed it, I thought it was cute. Anyway her are you choices for baby names: (I'm gonna have Zac and Vanessa wait to find out the sexes)  
**

**Girls:**

**-Alexis**

**-Hannah**

**-McKenzzie**

**-Gracie**

**-Alexandra **

**-Paisley**

**-Aubry**

**-Sophie**

**-Madison**

**-Paige**

**Boys:**

**-Connor**

**-Caleb**

**-Dylan**

**-Edward**

**-Chris**

**-Ashton**

**-Luke**

**Any other name ideas appreciated...thanks so much...hope you enjoyed!!**

* * *


	13. Chapter 10:A little Boy!

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews...here is the next chapter. Any comments or ideas are always appreciated. I know that this chapter skips around a lot but it's still good, and longer. : )**

**Thanks!**

**xoxoKYLIExoxo**

**_Some background info so you all are not confused-_**

**-In the story it is mid-July**

**-It has been 3 months since Vanessa was released from the hospital**

**-Stella is 8 months pregnant now (her baby is due in August)**

**-Stella is around 16, making Vanessa 23 and Zac 24**

**-Vanessa is 7 months pregnant but is bigger then Stella (Her babies are due in September)**

**-Kayleigh is a little over 2 1/2 years old**

**-Zanessa are waiting until after the triplets are born to get married**

**-Zanessa are living in a luxurious flat in California...some pics in Profile**

**-Zac is filming a movie that should be done a month before the triplets are born**

**-Ashley and Jared still live in California but are so busy filming a new reality series they started**

**-Stella and Mr. Hudgens are still living with Zanessa**

**_Hope that helped everyone understand a little better..._**

* * *

(Vanessa's POV)

Kayleigh was taking her mid-afternoon nap right now, so I had some time to catch up on laundry and other household things. It was definitely not easy trying to do daily tasks when my stomach was huge. I had become bigger then Stella and it really did not boost my self-confidence. I know Zac doesn't care what I look like but sometimes it just gets to you. When I look in the mirror I see a bloated whale, not Vanessa Hudgens.

Just then I was brought back to reality when I heard Kayleigh running down the hallway. I hobbled over to her and montioned to her to be quiet because Stella was sleeping, I myself could use a nap.

"Mommy." Kayleigh whined as she put her arms out for me to pick her up.

I walked over to her and rubbed her head, "Sweetie you know Mommy can't pick you up, remember the babies don't like it."

With that she threw herself on the floor and began a tantrum, "No like babies!!" She screamed.

I took a deep breath and had to remind myself that she's 2 1/2 and I can't piss out on her like I can to Zac, "Kay, come on huny..." Then a brilliant idea popped in my head, I remembered that my best friend ashley had off today, "...Hey sweetie, How would you like to hang out with Aunite Ashley for the rest of the day?"

Kayleigh clapped her hands with joy, "Auntie Ashley!!"

I walked over to the coffee table in the Family Room and picked up my phone. Sure enough Zac had called me 3 times and I had failed to answer, he would not be happy when he got home. I hit speed dile number 4 and the phone began to ring.

_Vanessa-Italics **Ashley-Bold Italics**_

**_Hey Nesquick. How's it going?_**

_Good Ash. I have a huge favor to ask you._

**_Okay. What is it?_**

_I was wondering if you were not busy if you could watch Kayleigh for a few hours. I really need to catch up on things and she needs some extra attention. _

**_Yeah girly, I'll be right over. She can spend the night if she'd like, I'm off again tomorrow._**

_Are yoru sure? She still doesn't sleep all the way through the night._

**_It's no problem, I'll make Jared get up._**

_What are we going to do with you Ms. Ashley Tisdale?_

**_I don't know what do you have in mind Vanessa Hudgens?_**

_Hmmm...I'm think some timeout would do you well._

**_laughs I'll see you in a few, okay?_**

_Yeah. See you soon sista._

**_Peace out home skillet._**

_Adios muchachos._

**_See you later alligator._**

_Okay really, Good-Bye._

**_Bye. _**

I hung up the phone feeling very happy and giggly. (An:Is that a word? Giggly? W/e) I walked over to Kayleigh and put my hand out for her to take.

"Hey Kay, would you like to go and spend the night at Auntie Ashley's house?" I asked her.

Kayleigh's eyes lit up, "Yeah!! I get to sleepover?"

"Yes! Now we better go and get ready because she is going to come get you soon."

We walked down the hall into her bedroom and I went to the closet to get a bag to put her stuff in. I pulled out her Vera Bradley duffel, which she took on all of our vacations. Together her and I picked out some Pajamas, and an Outfit for tomorrow. Kayleigh also insisted on bringing a bathing suit because Ashley had a pool. By the time we where done packing Stella had woken up and joined us out in the Family Room.

"Are you excited Kayleigh?" Stella asked as she placed her hand on her stomach. Unlike Zac and I Stella had already found out the sex of her baby, she was having a little boy.

The doorbell rang and Kayleigh ran to the door to answer it, it was Ashley.

"Hey sweet thing!" Ashley shrieked as she picked Kayleigh up and swung her around. Kayleigh giggled with delight.

"Are you all set to go Munckin?" Ashley asked. Kayleigh nodded and then ran over to give me a kiss.

"Bye Mommy! Luv you." I hugged her as best as I could, "I love you too sweetheart. You be a good girl, okay?" She nodded and then left with Ashley.

After they left I decided not to do any of the chores I was going to do, instead I fell asleep on mine and Zac's comfortable King Bed. The next time I rolled over I noticed that it was already 6:03, nearly 2 hours since I fell asleep.

I trudged out to the Family room and found out that Zac was home. He walked over to me and engulfed me in a hug, "Hey babe." Zac said.

"Hi hun." I replied back.

"How are you doing?" He sweetly asked me.

"Fine." I said.

Now he looked at me with a serious look, "V, what's the matter?" He questioned. At that very moment we heard Stella let out a scream like I have never heard. We both raced to her bedroom only to find her legs and pants soaked, that only meant one thing.

By this time Stella was hysteric, "Vanessa, what's happening? Am I dying?" I could tell that she was beyound scarred and kept reassuring her that everything was fine.

All three of us hopped into the car and headed for the hospital. I was sitting in the back with Stella trying to calm her down somewhat. Zac had already called My dad to let him know what was going on. Sooner then later we arrived at the hospital. One of the nurses sat Stella down in a wheelchair and took her up to the 4th floor, both Zac and I followed.

Much to our suprise Stella was nearly 7 centimeters dilated within 2 hours, then things started to go down the drain. Doctor's and Nurses running around like mad people, they couldn't find the babies heartbeat. Under the given circumstances the doctor decided to do an Emergency C-Section to get the baby out as quickly as possible. Neither Zac nor I wanted to go in and watch Stella get cut open so we chose to sit in the waiting room, instead my dad went to stand by Stella's side.

Once we sat down Zac noticed that I was stressing out, "V, relax." He soothingly told me as he rubbed my leg.

I bit my bottom llip, a habit I had developed when I was nervous or scarred. "I now everything will be fine, I'm just worried, what if our babies are delivered early?"

"Ness...you know what the doctor said, there is always a chance a baby could be borned early, a greater risk for multiples. You just have to hope for the best."

I nodded. Just then my dad came in with a huge grin on his face, "He's alright, little Christopher Hayden is alright."

I rolled my eyes, Stella was obsessed with Gilmore Girls, so it only fit that she named her son after Rory's father. I was overjoyed that Mom and Baby were both healthy, I only hopped that mine would be as well.

_Christopher Hayden Hudgens_

_July 17, 2011_

_9:39 PM_

_6 lb. 2 oz._

* * *

**There is that chapter, I hoped you guys liked it!! Please,Please review!!**


	14. Chapter 11:Final Thoughts

**Heyy People. Thanks for the great reviews! Keep them coming!! So I hope that you all liked the last chapter...this chapter is very interesting too, Zanessa's babies might make an appearance!! So sit back and enjoy!! **

**xoxo-KYLIE-xoxox**

* * *

(Stella's POV)

2 weeks and 3 days since Christopher was born, although I loved him immensely I really needed a break. Balancing school and motherhood was a lot harder then I thought it would be. It was only 7:00 AM and everyone in the house was asleep with the exception of Little Chris and I. Not knowing exactly what to do I decided to take him for a nice walk on this sunny August 3rd day. Going on walks with him was one of my favorite times of the day, if the paparazzi left us alone, today was no different.

As soon as we walked out the door and onto the sidewalk people began taking photos of us. They could barely see Chris under his stroller canopy but that did not stop them. After about 5 minutes of torture I decided to head back inside.

(Vanessa's POV)

I heard the door to our house open and I felt as though that was extremely odd, today was Sunday and Zac had off and to my knowledge everyone was in bed. I lifted the covers off of my expanding stomach and cautiously walked down the hallway to our entrance. I rounded the corner only to find my little sister and nephew coming in from an early, early morning walk.

"Hey You scarred me." I said.

Stella looked at me, "Scarred you, come on V, you're 23."

My hormones began to kick in, "Well excuse me little Missie, but I don't normally hear people coming into my house this early in the morning on a Sunday."

Stella pushed her way past me, "Ok, fine. Sorry then."

"That's better." I told her.

As Stella left the room Kayleigh came into sight with her Teddy-Bear in her hand, "Morning Mommy."

I looked in awe at my baby girl, who was soon to be a big sister, "Morning sweet girl, how did you sleep?"

"Good." Then she came over and reached up high to touch my stomach, "Mommy, when babies comin?"

I ruffled her hair and said ,"Very soon Kayleigh. When they come are you going to help Mommy and Daddy just like you help Aunt Stella with Christopher?"

Kay nodded and then asked, "But Mommy, when the babies come are you going to luv them more then me?"

"Of course not cupcake." Zac said as he came up from behind Kayleigh and lifted her up, "Baby, we are going to love you all the same, and you know what?"

"What?" Kayleigh asked.

"No matter how many kids me and mommy have, you will always hold a special place in my heart because you were my first little girl." Kayleigh giggled and then kissed Zac on the cheek.

Changing the subject Zac said, "Who wants some breakfast?"

Kay screamed Yes, but I really was not in the mood for breakfast. I don't know what it was I was not feeling so good.

"No breakfast for you V? Come on hun, you know you have to eat, if your hungry or not."

"I don't feel so good Zac, I wouldn't be able to eat anything."

Zac thought about it for a second, "Your not...No..it's way too early."

I whispered, "I don't know babe, I'm already 8 months."

Just then it happened, my water broke. Shit I thought to myself, as Zac raced around getting everything I needed for the hospital. 5 minutes later he came back to me and said, "Are you ready Ness?" I nodded and we drove to the hospital followed by My day, Stella, Kayleigh and Chris.

(Zac's POV)

Oh My God, I am not ready for this. If I'm not ready then V must not be ready. I looked over at her sitting in the passenger seat as I sped down the highway to the hospital. I had made this trip far too many time in the last 3 months. When we got there I went in and got a wheelchair because by this time V was in a fair amount of pain with her contractions beginning.

We wheeled her up to the 4th floor once again. Within a half hour she was all situated and hooked up to her IV, and all the other stuff they put on her. She also had 3 devices on her stomach to monitor each of the babies heartbeats, all of them seemed to be doing well. The doctors estimate that together they all weigh around 16 pounds, which is great for triplets.

Vanessa insisted on seeing Kayleigh before the triplets where born so I took Kay into see her.

Kayleigh ran across then floor to Vanessa's bed and placed her head on V's arm. Although it probably hurt V top have Kayleigh lying on IV needle, Vanessa didn't say anything.

"Hi sweetie." Nessa said.

"Mommy are the babies coming?"

Vanessa took a deep breath as she made her way through another contraction, "Yeah sweets, the babies are coming. Do you want sisters or brothers?"

Kay though about it, "Swisters, cause I can play dress up with them and go shopping!!" Just what I needed 3 more girls to inherit the Hudgens shopping gene. I honestly don't care what the sexes are but I am hoping for a boy someplace in there to carry on the Efron name.

After talking for a little bit Kayleigh said Good-Bye to Vanessa because V and I had to prepare for the birth. Most triplets are not born naturally because of certain complications but given by what the doctor said, we should be set for a Natural Birth, No C-Section. I prayed that Vanessa and the babies would be alright.

The time finally came for the birth of our triplets, by this time it was already 8:30 at night. The doctor came in accompanied by several nurses in case anything went wrong.

So then V began pushing.

"Push 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10..." The Doctor would say followed by, "Very good Vanessa." This pattern went on for an hour before the first baby made it's entrance into the world.

"Congratulations, it's a Little Boy!!" The doctor said as I cut the umbilical Cord.

30 minutes later. "Congratulations, it's a little Girl!!" The doctor said as I once again cut the cord.

We had to wait another 45 minutes before the last baby made his or her apperance, "Congrats, it's a little Girl!!" I was overjoyed. I had three more kids, and there on the hospital bed covered in sweat sat my beautiful fiance, the mother of my children.

After everything calmed down V and I had time to talk about what we where going to name our kids and this is what we came up with:

Baby Number 1, a Little Boy-

Connor Lucas

Baby Number 2, a Little Girl-

Madison McKenzzie

Baby Numebr 3, a Little Girl-

Chloe Amber

I was overwhelmed when they brought our kids into see us for the first time. As I held each one of them I was taken back by their beautiful features.

Connor looked like me a lot when I was a baby. He had bright blue eyes, barely any hair and what he had was a sandy blonde. But he had Vanessa's nose.

I could already tell that Madison was going to be a Mommy's Girl. Each time I tried to hold her she would scream. She looked like a good mix of both V and I. With jet black hair and bright blue eyes.

Chloe is my little angel, my baby. She looks like a clone of Vanessa. Black hair, brown eyes and a stunning face.

I had the family I had always dreamed of...and it was finally complete.

THE END!!

* * *

**That story was so much fun to write and you guys have been awesome!! I will be sure to post the Trailer to the Story that follows up on this one...about 3 years in the Future. Let me know if you would like me to do that or if I should just start a new story all together. Thanks a lot for all the reviews! Review and let me know if you want a story to follow up...I will post the trailer today.**


End file.
